Aerial ropeway transportation systems are utilized for moving objects, commonly people. Examples of aerial ropeway transportation system are ski-lifts, fixed and detachable chairlifts, gondolas, aerial tramways and skyrides.
Sensors (e.g. proximity sensors) are utilized in aerial ropeway transportation systems to monitor performance. These sensors can be damaged if they are struck by another object. A damaged sensor may affect operability of the aerial ropeway transportation system until the sensor is replaced.